


Wager（番外车）

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: *赌场老板赫×小赌神海*《Danger》Teaser衍生设定*OOC慎入，未成年🈲，珍爱生命，远离赌博（番外就是pwp）





	Wager（番外车）

**Author's Note:**

> *赌场老板赫×小赌神海  
> *《Danger》Teaser衍生设定  
> *OOC慎入，未成年🈲，珍爱生命，远离赌博  
> （番外就是pwp）

By 鱼yok

 

偌大的办公室里，穿着浴袍的李东海正抱着手臂靠在墙上，李赫宰站在他的不远处，指间的火光忽明忽暗。

“干嘛呀？我都洗好澡准备睡觉了！”李东海的语气有些不满，他的发梢还滴着水，落在他的脖颈上，顺着精致的锁骨滑进浴袍里。

李赫宰眸色一暗，抬起手腕吸了口烟：“你不觉得应该履行一下承诺吗？”

李东海闻言一歪头，随后便恍然，漂亮的脸蛋上展露出一抹调戏的笑容：“李总可真是个下半身思考的动物。”

李赫宰没有否认，只是松了松领口，深邃的眼神落在李东海露在空气里的白皙诱人肌肤上。

李东海笑得更加欢了，他抬脚走到李赫宰的跟前，那支上好的烟正被对方叼在嘴里。

他伸手把烟轻轻拿下来，放到自己的嘴里吸了一口，然后缓缓将其掐灭在自己的手指中，灰白色的烟雾从他的唇齿间喷涌而出，直袭李赫宰的面门。

李赫宰感觉自己呼吸一滞，随即便抬手扣住李东海的后腰，一个用力便将对方拉进自己的怀里，低头吻上了那两瓣极为生动的红唇。

似是有一声轻笑从两人的唇缝间飘出来，李东海抬起手臂搂上了李赫宰的脖颈，主动加深了这个满是烟草味的吻。

对方的主动让李赫宰的欲火瞬间开始向自己的下身积聚，他想李东海的津液应该是甜的，要不然他也不会如此着迷，只想将其拆吃入腹。

李东海其实也没好到哪里去，他悄悄抬起一条腿勾住李赫宰的小腿，开始发硬的下身隔着衣物在对方的身上慢慢来回磨蹭。

“见到你第一眼的时候我就觉得你应该很厉害。”在深度纠缠的吻结束后，李东海舔了舔自己微肿的唇，在李赫宰的耳畔低喃道。

男人从来无法抗拒这种夸赞，更何况是李赫宰这样久居高位的上位者，他一个转身就将李东海压到了自己的办公桌上，还好桌子上没什么东西，收拾得干干净净。

李东海见此便大大方方张开腿缠住了李赫宰的腰，他本来就不是什么扭捏的人，要不然也不会主动来吸引李赫宰的注意力。

“哦，亲爱的，这就等不及了？”李东海狡黠的眨了眨右眼，一只手扯住了李赫宰脖子上那根松松垮垮的领带：“看来你很喜欢我。”

“我是很喜欢你。”李赫宰的手探到李东海的腰侧，修长的手指一挑，便解开的浴袍的结，温热的手掌探进去，抚上了光滑细腻的肌肤。

李东海轻哼了一声，半眯起眼睛享受对方的抚摸，那骨节分明的手指明明挺凉，可所到之处皆是一片热火，情欲翻涌。

享受够了对方腰腹间的滋味，李赫宰的手掌逐渐向下游走而去，而对方身下的一片空荡让他不禁低笑出声：“连内裤都没穿，那么迫不及待？”

闻言李东海倒是面露羞涩：“还不都是你，刚洗好澡就接到你电话，这不是怕你等急了嘛！”

“我是等不及。”李赫宰伸手拉开了对方的浴袍，一具漂亮的胴体瞬间就出现在他的面前，身下的性器微微昂头，蹭在他的西裤上。

李东海把李赫宰的领带扯下来丢到地上，指尖慢慢解开对方衬衫上的衣扣，一颗一颗，漫不经心，又颇具挑逗意味。

李赫宰一手撑在李东海脸旁的桌面上，一手握住了对方的性器轻轻套弄起来，手指偶尔还会撩拨两下后方的囊袋，带起一片颤栗。

身下传来的快感令李东海忍不住颤抖，他定了定神，把注意力从下面移开，手上继续解着李赫宰的衣扣，替对方将衬衣脱下来。

在看到李赫宰身上精壮的肌肉时，李东海心里不禁赞叹起来，他喜欢这样的，性感冷冽的肌肉线条，总是让他入迷。

他伸手慢慢抚过李赫宰的肌肤，最后来到对方的胸前，指尖在对方的胸肌上画着圈，时而擦过那两粒饱满的乳珠。

李赫宰俯下身咬住了李东海红艳的唇，后者的性器在他的手里已经变得足够坚硬，顶端正在向外冒着水，四周尽是湿漉漉的一片。

“嘶……啊……”甜腻的呻吟止不住从李东海的喉咙里漏出来：“你好坏……”他忍不住抱怨道。

李赫宰只是勾唇一下，牵起李东海的手放在自己西裤裆部：“想要吗？”他的声音充满了磁性，极为勾人魂魄。

李东海自是感受到了对方身下那硬硬的一团，他噘了噘嘴，还是顺从的解开了对方的皮带。

他又不会跟自己过不去，他明白自己此时的欲望有多强烈，他需要眼前的男人带他冲上云霄。

李赫宰满意笑了起来，昂贵的西裤已经随着李东海的动作落到了他的脚踝，他抬起腿把这碍事的裤子踢开来，黑色三角裤里的硬物直挺挺的顶上了对方的下身。

“呃啊……”李东海被顶得忍不住叫了一声，他媚眼如丝的瞪了对方一眼，抓起对方的手放在自己的胸口：“你摸摸我。”他命令道。

李赫宰当然是极为乐意的，白皙的手指立刻玩弄起了对方胸前的挺立，他有些坏心眼的突然用力按下去，使身下的人一次次颤抖着发出爽快的叫喊。

李东海实在是受不住了，一把扯下了裹着李赫宰硕大性器的破布，滚烫的柱身立马跳出来与他的性器碰撞在一起，让他又一次愉悦的叫出了声。

“你很需要我。”李赫宰覆在李东海的耳边说道，他的嗓音有些沙哑，性感的声线充满了诱惑：“你说是吗，海海？”

亲昵的呼唤让李东海又是一阵颤栗，他的手向两人是身下探去，半握住两人的性器一起上下缓缓撸动：“我想是的。”他的声音甚至更加沙哑，却没有丝毫犹豫的肯定了对方的问话。

李赫宰轻笑了一声，支起身拉开了办公桌下的一个抽屉，从里面拿出了一瓶润滑液还有几盒套。

“你个变态，办公室里还放着这种东西……”李东海似是有些不悦，手上加重力道捏了捏对方的性器。

李赫宰闷哼一声，嘴角依旧勾着浅笑：“一个小时前我刚派人送来的，还没拆封。”他拿着那几盒套举到李东海面前：“你喜欢哪种？”

“我哪种都不喜欢。”李东海笑了起来，如水的眸子里流转着明媚的光泽：“我喜欢你。”

李赫宰闻言小腹一紧：“你可真是个小妖精。”他舔着唇角把那几盒套丢到一边，摸到那瓶润滑液后便拿起来快速拆封，倒了满手直接向对方的后穴而去。

李东海配合着抬起腿，将自己的后穴展露在对方面前：“你是不是也喜欢我？”他的嗓音勾人极了。

“是，我也喜欢你。”李赫宰一边回答，一边就将自己的一根手指顶了进去，紧致的触感立刻包裹着了他的手指，令他忍不住开始想象自己的性器嵌入其中时该有多快活。

“嘿，你轻点。”李东海微微蹙眉，他将腿架在李赫宰的肩膀上，圆润的脚趾蜷缩在了一起。

“好，我轻点。”李赫宰嘴上虽是应下来，可下一根手指就接连送了进去，一点儿也没有要慢下来的意思。

李东海一撇嘴角：“你可真够霸道的。”他一边说着，一边放松自己身下的肌肉，使自己能更好的吞入对方的手指。

“你早该想到我有多霸道。”李赫宰抽动手指，微微粗糙的指腹滑过对方细嫩的肉壁，带起一阵阵的涟漪。

李东海快活的叫了起来，一只手的手指攀在对方的小臂让，不住的收紧留下一道道指甲印。

手指接二连三的被送入，漂亮的后穴很快便扩张好了，一张一翕着等待巨物的入侵。

李赫宰先上下打量了一番自己身下已经被情欲所控制的可人，然后扶着自己的柱身，慢慢抵上了李东海的后穴。

碰到火热顶端的一刹那，张合着的穴口就立刻吸了上去，止不住的将整个性器往里头吞。

“哦，海海你可真棒。”李赫宰忍不住夸奖道，他伸手握住了对方的手，与其十指相扣。

李东海此时已经回不出话，喘息着哼哼了两声表示这话让他很受用。

李赫宰下身逐渐用力，精壮的腰向前送去，从容不迫的顶开自己身下火热的性器前面遇到的一片紧致湿热。

真的太爽了。他的脑海里只剩下这一个念头。

李东海把腿放下来加紧李赫宰的腰身，使两个人的私密处更为密切的贴合在一起：“用力操我。”他哑着嗓音对进入自己体内的人说。

李赫宰闻言当然不会拒绝，他握紧对方的手指，马上大力的抽送起来：“你这样让我真的想把你弄坏。”他说道。

“你舍不得……”李东海万分笃定的回答，身下传来的快感让他连声尖叫，他没有克制，他知道李赫宰会喜欢听自己在他身下极度欢愉的声音。

李东海的声音一声声落在李赫宰的耳朵里，让后者更是欲火倍增，他快速的抽插着，每一次的动作都会带出红艳的媚肉，然后用力的顶到最深处，撞开一片又一片。

终于在肉欲的紧致交缠中，李赫宰在极速抽动中射了出来，滚烫的精液打在肉壁上，令李东海也在一波高过一波快感中尖叫着射了。

白色的液体落在李赫宰的小腹上，缓缓向两个人的交合处流去，显得淫糜至极。

李赫宰看着身下的人半眯着眼舔了舔溢出喘息的嘴唇，印着红色吻痕的白皙胸口微微起伏，他的眸色又深了深，埋在对方体内的性器再一次涨了起来。

李东海感受到里后穴包裹着的家伙的变化，不禁有些讶异地看向对方：“你怎么那么快又硬了？”

李赫宰低笑，伸手把李东海抱起来，压到办公室里那面巨大的落地窗上。

“宝贝，你看看，那些人要是抬起头，就能看见我们正在做爱。”李赫宰的唇贴在李东海的耳边，低哑着嗓音说道。

李东海觉得自己的脸霎时烧了起来：“……你胡说八道！”他的后穴无意识的收缩，将穴内的硬物吃得更紧。

“海海你好会夹。”李赫宰此刻只想再次猛力在对方的体内冲刺，然后将自己的精华射满他的全身。

李东海没有应答，他的一只手缓缓抚过李赫宰的下颌线，随即吻上了对方，带来又一场唇舌间的畅快淋漓角逐。

他又何尝不想将自己的液体在李赫宰的胸口涂满呢？

 

END


End file.
